goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Vayne Souen
' Name': Vayne Souen *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': May 3 (Taurus) *'Gender': Male *'Family': Miyako Rhoda (sister), Miira Souen (daughter), Ruka Souen (half sister), Hanabusa Aidou (cousin), Akatsuki Kain (cousin) *'Height': *'Weight': Appearance Vayne has long messy red hair that he keeps in a loose braid, and golden eyes. His casual clothes are exactly that; casual. He has an ugly scar next to his heart that even his vampire blood has had troubles healing; it's caused by a knife. He doesn't wish for it to be gone though, it reminds him of what will happen if he doesn't keep his inner beast on a leash. Personality Vayne is stubborn and seems to have issues keeping his opinion to himself, regardless of who it is to. When he doesn't like someone he won't bother pretending that he does. He cares a lot for his sister and his daughter and he always tries to be there for them, even though certain situations might make that a little hard at times. Powers As all noble vampires, Vayne has accelerated healing, and a certain physical prowess. His vampire power is to control wind, able to control to the extent where he can turn a gentle breeze into a thousand deadly knifes. Etc After a bad break-up with Eiri, in which she cheated on him with his friend, Vayne was left with a child, and without a family due to getting disowned. No harm there though - being a child from his father's mistake he didn't hold much love for the Souen family who wanted nothing more than to erase him from the family tree. Fact that he'd knocked up a human had simply been what they needed to do so. Fortunately he managed to land himself a job as a butler to an esteemed pureblood lord, though even with his pureblood master Vayne won't put up with too much shit. The job comes with a daycare of sorts, where Vayne is able to drop of Miira with the children of the other servants - that is why he'd taken the job in the first place. As it is, he's satisfied with the way his life is going. Whenever Vayne is in a bad mood (often after dealing with Eiri) he tends to frequent a vampire bar to try to lose his sorrow in a few bottles of alcohol, though he makes sure never to do this when Miira is home. Vayne likes to listen to music, as such he often has a music player on him to blast his favorite music. He doesn't have a preferred genre, he'll listen to practically everything that he likes. In the back of his mind he knows the base of his love for music comes from how Eiri always sung for him, but he tries not to think of that. Vayne is a huge gamer. Whenever he doesn't feel like going out drinking when in a bad mood, he simply goes for the PVP games and kills people all over the place. He's a loud gamer; you can hear him curse three doors down. He never plays when Miira is around, though. Relationships Vayne and Miyako Vayne and Miyako share the same mother whom they both greatly resemble, only Miyako is a human and Vayne is a vampire. They didn't grow up, as Miyako lived with their mother and her human father while Vayne was under the care of his father's family, but they saw each other on a regular basis while growing up, so they were on pretty good terms. When Vayne started dating Eiri, he and Miyako got to see a lot more of each other, due to Eiri and Miyako being best friends. It was in that time that the siblings really started bonding. Vayne has always been careful to hide his vampire nature from Miyako, due to the fact that his little sister scares easily. When Eiri and Vayne broke up, Miyako had been at a loss - what would happen to her? Would she have to choose sides? Eiri and Vayne ensured her, both at different times, away from each other, that they wouldn't do that to her and that Miyako can just continue hanging out with the other as she has thus far (though neither had looked particulary happy at the idea, they refused to let their anger for each other hurt Miyako). Vayne and Miira Miira is Vayne's precious daughter, the person he'll readily lose everything for, just to keep safe. During the week-days she lives with him. While she spends the nights with the other children of the personnel of Vayne's boss, they spend the days at his house, together. Vayne and Eiri Read their story here. Vayne and Eiri had a bit of a rivalry thing going on in the beginning - Vayne wanted to protect Miyako, but Eiri would often protect his sister before he could. He warmed up to her fairly quickly; she was fun, often took the initiative to go to places - she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to work to get it, he ended up drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Every time she'd look at him, he'd be reduced to a stuttering little kid, yet whenever she'd smile at him, he'd always feel like he could take on the world. When she agreed to go out with him he'd been happy, and when it turned out they had a little one on the way, even though they were young, he thought nothing could beat the happiness. He craved for her blood, and while he's always had good control, one night he'd simply pounced on her, his eyes a burning crimson, his fangs long and visible. From the back of his hunger-filled mind he thought he'd lose her forever, but instead she embraced him, held him close, accepted everything about him. He'd sample her blood on a regular basis, she'd fulfil all his needs, but the more he fell in love with her, the more he felt like he needed her blood - like he had to possess all the blood in her body. It scared him, the possessive love of a vampire, especially since her human body wouldn't be able to take it. He started distancing himself from Eiri, to Eiri's confusion, and annoyance. Eiri wasn't sure how to take the sudden distance, she's always thrived on attention, of love that guys would bestow on her. Being the centre of someone's world has always been second nature to her, and to suddenly be pushed away... she didn't deal with that very well. Fortunately for her, but unfortunately for Vayne, Vayne's best friend was willing to bestow his attention on her instead of Vayne, which she accepted. It didn't take long for Vayne to find out - he could smell his friend's scent on her. He'd accused her of cheating, she'd accused him of breaking up with her and simply forgetting to mention the fact. The damage had been done, their relationship had become jaded and they broke up officially. Eiri shoved Miira at Vayne, saying that only a vampire can take care of another vampire, and from then on barely a pleasant word was shared between the two, their looks filled with anger. Vayne and Ruka Ruka never liked Vayne, seeing as how he's the child of an affair. She never bothered to hide this fact, never including him whenever she'd go somewhere, never actively seeking him out; her parents didn't expect this from her either, so that worked out. Vayne tried to get along with her in the beginning, to see if he could spend time with her because he couldn't spend time with Miyako, but his efforts were in vain. Ruka didn't want anything to do with him. When Vayne got disowned, Ruka's already low opinion of him completely plummeted. At this point Vayne had stopped caring though, not having considered himself a part of that family for a long, long time already. Pictures Vaynee.png Bite.png Together.png May I Have This Dance.png Tug-o-war.png Feeding Time.png